Vacuum cleaners, air pumps, water pumps, and blowers are but a few examples of devices that utilize a hose to perform a core function. When in use, these devices generally have one end of a hose inserted within a housing and a free end which a user can manipulate to direct a stream of air, water, suction, etc. to a desired location. Some of these hoses are detachable so that they can be removed from the housing when the device is not in use. Others are not detachable so one end is always connected to the housing and one end is always free.
When not in use, it is desirable to be able to store these devices in a space effective fashion. The awkward unwieldy nature of hoses, however, does not always make this possible. Too often, one or both ends of a hose ends up on the floor, or in a corner, where it is susceptible to damage from dirt, dust, or accident. Therefore, it is desirable to provide devices, such as vacuum cleaners, with some mechanism for attaching one or both ends of a hose to the housing of the device when the hose is not in use.
Pursuant to the present invention, advantages are provided through the provision of a hose mounting device.
In one example, the invention comprises a device for attaching a hose to a housing of a device, such as a vacuum cleaner pump, blower or the like, that utilizes the hose. The device includes first and second arms that are attached to the hose. The first arm extends outward from the hose toward the second arm. The second arm extends outward from the hose toward the first arm.